The present invention relates to catheters, and more particularly to balloon structures for such catheters.
In the past, a various assortment of catheters, such as Foley catheters and endotracheal tubes, have been proposed for use in patients. In the case of urinary catheters, a conventional Foley catheter is normally constructed having a shaft defining a drainage lumen extending from a drainage eye adjacent a distal end of the shaft and an inflation lumen in a wall of the shaft, and having an expansible balloon overlying a distal portion of the shaft and defining a cavity communicating with the inflation lumen. In use, the distal end of the catheter is passed through the urethra until the drainage eye and balloon are located in the patient's bladder, and the balloon is inflated in the bladder to retain the catheter in the patient with a proximal end of the catheter located outside the patient's body. During catheterization, urine passes from the bladder through the drainage eye and lumen, and from the catheter through a drainage tube to a bag for collection therein.
A great majority of Foley catheters have been made from latex rubber through dipping techniques known to the art. However, a number of problems have been encountered with conventional latex catheters, such as difficulties in manufacture and delamination of the catheter sidewalls causing blockage in the inflation lumen. Accordingly, there has been a desire to construct catheters from materials which display superior properties of performance. For example, it is preferred that the catheter shaft be made from a material which can be extruded in order to facilitate the manufacturing process and eliminate the delamination problems associated with dipped latex catheters. In addition, it is desirable to simplify construction of the balloon while achieving a satisfactory joinder between the balloon and shaft in order to reduce the cost of the catheter which is a disposable item.